Feel
by OpenOtaku
Summary: They remind me of you smile... I remember your warm smile... The warmth your kisses left... And... That last smile you gave me... That is all I can remember... T Warning character death... Nalu Please read!


_**Why hello, this is a quick One-shot I made, short, meaningless, sad and sweet. Hope it makes sense and that you like it. Peace. **_

"Natsu...Can... you feel this?" It's the same question I ask you every day now...

And I've never once have gotten my answer... I'm alone, bitter, confused and so lost... I've forgotten everything... about that day...

You were lying in my arms... we sat in the battlefield together, we were some of the only survivors. It turns out Fairy tail Guild would be that battlefield. Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Sting, Romeo, Happy, Master, Laxus, Freed, Levy... all of them, gone... blood was everywhere on the ground, on walls, in your hair, on your face, on your legs, arms, abdomen. It was everywhere. All of it coming from your wounds you got from Zeref. That smile was still on your face. I was losing sight of you slowly but surely, and you were losing feeling with each passing breath. You never showed me your sadness... never once. Only the bright Natsu I knew. Despite the tears that streaked your dirt covered cheeks; you still talked. You soothed me. You forgot yourself... despite you couldn't feel your any of your limbs... You still brushed it off. You looked up at me with those onyx eyes and began your speech into your eternal slumber...

"Lucy," You breathed out, your voice shook from the pain and fear, your lip only quivered slightly... "Can you still see me?"

"I can." I sniffled, the tears still cascaded down my busted jaw. I could still taste the blood. But that didn't matter only you did. I continued to run my fingers through your hair... "Can you feel this?"

Briefly there, I saw it. The pain you were holding... your smile faded... The tears came faster as you looked up at me. Your voice cracked as you tried to answer.

"No... I can't."

I dug harder, tears now streaming. I was losing you. I knew it then, there wasn't enough time to find Wendy or anyone else. I couldn't leave you. I refused to. I didn't want to. I-I just wanted to hold you. "How about now?"

"Lucy..."

I only pressed, not wanting to face reality. Now tear ran down both of our cheeks. "How about now?!"

"Lucy!"

I ignored you, I began to shake as I dug my nails as hard as I could, hoping for anything, even if it was straws. "Now-"

"LUCY I CAN'T!" You cried bitterly as he threw back his limp neck in a fit of wails. "I CAN'T FEEL YOU!"

I sat there. I just stared at him. Tears cascading down the waterfall I called my eyes. You only had moments, if that... I was going to lose you. You would go to sleep, to never awake again...

I was prepared for it.

No, that's a lie. I truly wasn't.

"Luce..." You wailed finally holding my cheek with your right hand that was cut down past the bone. "Don't cry. I've lived a good life! And I found Igneel! We finally beat Zeref and Acnologia! We finally have peace..." You pause, "thank you, Luce, for everything. Really, I love you. A-And I'm sorry for not becoming the strongest... and not k-keeping my promise..."

"Nastu," I sobbed, cupping your face and crying. I brought my forehead to yours. My wet tears getting on your forehead. "Shut up, you never broke a promise," You sighed as you smiled up at me. We just sat like that for what seemed like forever... but I didn't mind, I didn't want the moment to end. It was truly wonderful, just being able to hold you, even if your handsome face had began to blur. And the world around me was going dark. None of that mattered... All that mattered was you...

"...Hey, Luce, can you do me a favor?"

I nodded.

"Tell me that you love me." You look up at me with pleading eyes and I melt.

I kissed your right closed eye, "I love you"

I kissed your left, "I love you, Natsu Dragneel,"

I brushed my lips against your right cheek, "I love you so much,"

I brush lips against the other bloody cheek, "I love you."

I run my hands along your jaw, feeling you jump slightly as I struggled to find your blurred face, my fingers brushed against your chin. "I love you,"

I stop, I tentatively move my hand from your lips, and press my lips to yours as hard as I can. My tears now blinding me more than before. I knew my time was just about over... the seconds were just about to reach zero, and you'd leave me here, blind and alone. I kissed you as hungrily as our first kiss... just as nerve racking, but some bittersweet. Rather tasting leftover dinner, I tasted blood. Rather than smelling chicken and charness, I smelled sweat. Then, I felt happiness... now, all I feel is bitter remorse.

I couldn't hear the words that you told me as we broke away...

"I love you, Natsu," Was all that left my lips. And yours, there was nothing... Your heart stopped. Your weak hand went limp. It left my bare skin cold against the harsh winds. My shield, you're gone. My love, you've left me alone. You left me weeping...

"NATSU!" I screamed as I kissed your lips over and over... Nothing, never, not once. Your eyes never opened again... You never laughed or smiled again. You never looked at me again. You left me. Why? Because you died there, in Fairytail, in what in now your grave site. You rest, never to be woken up again... Never once will you hold me, or wipe away the tears I cry bitterly. ... None of that.

All I could do that night was breathe. To remember you smile, to drag myself home, touch all of the things that you touched, and kiss everyone of them... I tried to hold onto you... I tried so hard... To just keep you here with me a little longer, even a minute, so I could feel your strong arms again... but... I'd never get that chance...

A lot of flowers bloomed that year too, and the funny thing is they were all pink... They reminded me of your smile... I remember your smile...

... Only your smile... .

And now, I sit in front of your grave... running my fingers along the indented letters of your name... I cry as I do so... since the night always comes back... But, I still return every day. To never forget... but its not working... I can't even remember your face anymore... Not even the smile I clung to so desperately... what I held every thought as force myself to sleep to just think of you... It's been 5 years, and I've lost all eye sight. Soon, I'll forget you completely... to the point in which that I'll never return... It 's snowing now. All I have left is your memories... Those blinded bitter memories... your scarf that is so tightly wrapped around my neck. Only a lingering of what it used to be... An empty fossil... waiting for that day to leave and finally rest... For I am tired... and I want to rest with you, for I think this is where we say goodbye... I lay down and dig my hand into the ground... Maybe this time...

"Can you feel this?"

I'll get my answer...

The End.

_**I hope you liked it and that it made sense. Um, please review if you have questions or just to express your enjoyment. Please, review, I really enjoy what you write and it makes me smile... So remember to review... Anyway, I hope it was worth the read... Thanks for your time and effort fellow fanfictioners. **_

_**Ja ne**_

_**OpenOtaku**_


End file.
